


Life Moves On

by Kat_is_a_kit_kat



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_is_a_kit_kat/pseuds/Kat_is_a_kit_kat
Summary: It's been 7 years since the murders at Westerburg High and Veronica Sawyer has finally moved on.She went to college and decided to pursue a career in finance and business management.She goes to apply for a job at one of the largest financial centers in Ohio.Then she meets her boss and everything goes to hell.





	Life Moves On

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, no updates on either Tapes or Forgiven because I really just wanted to work on this lmao.
> 
> So, I had this grand idea of, "What if instead of writing another fanfiction where Veronica falls in love with JD because that's all I basically write, what if I wrote one where she beats the actual living shit out of him?" and thus this story was born.
> 
> Also, I plan to write more than just Heathers things, don't worry! I'm like a huge fan of Be More Chill and other musicals of that sort and if I get ideas to write fanfics around them I will!
> 
> Let's just say all my ideas are going towards Heathers as of right now.
> 
> Enjoy and I'll see you at the end!

It had been 7 years since Veronica Sawyer had graduated from Westerburg Highschool.

7 years since she witnessed several of her friends die.

7 years since she had to watch as JD blew himself up.

7 years since Veronica's life had gone downhill and she was now very proud to announce that she had taken it back.

It was a slow process, sure. Several times throughout Veronica's first couple years of college she would have nightmares of her unfortunate Westerburg days and would wake up screaming, often waking up her roommate in the process. Yet, she somehow persevered and with the help of friends she made, she happily took back her life from JD.

God, she could remember the day she got her life back. It was an ordinary day, nothing really special was happening other than her once a month therapy visit. Yet, it was this very visit that made that day so amazing. 

During the visit, Veronica's therapist had noticed her ever-so improving attitude towards life and the fact that Veronica was focusing less and less on the mistakes she had made in the past and how she was instead, planning out her future.

The therapist slowly nodded her head to Veronica's usual talk about life. Veronica was just now completing her four-year degree in business management and was excited to pursue a career in that field. The therapist closed a manilla folder on her desk and stood up.

"Well, Veronica Sawyer, I have some very exciting news for you,"

Veronica looked up at her therapist with eyes full of nothing but hope and determination. "Yes? What is it?"

"I'm proud to announce that after a careful re-evaluation of your psychological state, you seem to have gotten over everything that has seriously affected you! Congratulations, Miss Sawyer,"

Veronica eyed her therapist as if this were some sort of dream. Typically, Veronica was very assertive when it came to the emotions of others, but when it came to herself? Well, Veronica became almost as blind as a bat. "Wait, really? You mean this?"

Her therapist gave Veronica a small smile as she nodded.

Veronica looked down at her hands, for so many years she had been troubled with what had happened at Westerburg and continuously blamed herself for everything, now she was finally free. She had finally broken free from the metaphorical shackles JD had put on her.

Veronica nearly leaped from her seat to give the therapist a hug. She had to do something special to commemorate this day, after all, this was huge for her!

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much!" The therapist gave Veronica a hugemungous smile as she lightly patted her on the back. 

After a few more moments, Veronica finally pulled away from the hug and quickly grabbed her stuff before darting out of the room. While running on the way to her car, she made plans in her mind to call almost everyone she knew. This was a monumental victory in her eyes, a victory over JD and the horrible past that tried to hold her back.

She drove back to her college campus, not really caring for traffic lights or speed limits. If a cop was to have been patrolling the routes Veronica took, she would've most definitely gotten a ticket. 

When she finally did get back to her college campus, she spent zero time fooling around, she hopped out of her car and dashed through the dormitory halls, occasionally hitting someone who was walking the halls. She didn't stop, however, she simply yelled, "I'm sorry" over her shoulder and kept going her merry way.

Finally, after what felt like hours of running, Veronica stood outside of a door with a golden nameplate on it. The nameplate read off the people who lived inside of the dorm, so obviously Veronica's named was engraved onto it along with her roommate's name; Christine Hansen.

Veronica nearly broke the door handle trying to get it unlocked. Once she did finally unlock it, she quite literally burst into the room. A rather girl with black hair and pale skin stared up from her laptop to stare at Veronica. Her blue eyes pierced through Veronica's brown ones.

"So, what's the reason for nearly breaking the door down "this time, Ronnie?" Christine gave Veronica a small little smirk before turning her attention back to her computer screen.

Veronica snickered at her comment and shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing big, other than the fact that I have officially won back my life,"

Christine didn't need explaining to know what this meant, her jaw dropped as she looked back at Veronica. She quickly jumped out of her chair to hug Veronica.

"Ronnie, that's amazing!"

Veronica laughed as she hugged back. "Oh yeah, tell me about it,"

"We've got to celebrate this somehow!" Christine pulled away from the embrace.

"Well, I was gonna go call up a few of my friends I had in high school if that's alrigh-"

"Hell yeah, that's alright! Call them up, tell them to pack their bags and plan a trip to see Veronica Sawyer!"

Veronica smirked at Christine antics, "Alright then, you plan the party and I'll send out the invites, sounds good?"

Christine smiled, "Sounds perfect, I'll name it the 'Veronica is finally over her mid-life crisis' party, or something like that," She shrugged.

Veronica rolled eyes and lightly nudged Christine, "Come on, you know me better than that," Christine raised her eyebrows in confusion. "It wasn't a mid-life crisis, it was a bunch of teenage angst bullshit. God Christine, you never get anything right," 

Christine rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay, sure, whatever you say,"

They both smirked at each other before collectively going their own ways. Christine went back to whatever she was doing on her computer and Veronica ran out to the parking lot to make a few phone calls.

The first phone call Veronica made was to Heather McNamara.

After having to deal with her own miniature version of JD, that being Heather Duke, Heather fled as far away from Sherwood as she could. She ended up in Minneapolis, going to a private art school. 

It was quite the surprise, to Heather, when she received a call from a person she knew almost too well. 

"Hello? Heather? It's me, Veronica,"

"Veronica? Is this really you?"

"The one and only,"

"Oh wow, it's been years since I've last heard your voice!"

"I could say the same for you,"

There was a brief pause.

"So, what are you calling me for?"

"Okay, so today has been one of the best days of my life, do you want to know why?"

"Uhm, yes?

"Today was the day that I officially got my life back!"

Another pause.

"I'm confused, I'm sorry, got your life back from what?"

"I got my life back from JD and everything that happened at Westerburg,"

"Oh, good for you,"

"Thanks! Anyhow, my roommate and I are throwing a party to celebrate and I wanted to see if you could come? I know it's kind of a long drive but I just wanted to ask,"

Another pause.

"I don't know, I'll check and see what I can do, but I'm very happy for you, Veronica,"

"Thanks,"

"Of course,"

The line went dead, indicating that Heather had hung up. Veronica sighed and called the next person on her list.

After high school, Martha didn't really do anything special. She stayed in Sherwood and went to a local community college. She originally dreamed of being a kindergarten teacher, but quickly dropped those dreams after high school. Martha was attempting to major in psychology, thinking that her past experiences could potentially lead to her being able to help others.

Like Heather, Martha hadn't heard anything from Veronica in years, so it came as quite a shock to her when she picked up the phone and heard Veronica on the other end.

"Hey, Martha,"

"Veronica?! I haven't heard from you in years, where have you been?"

"Woah, calm down, I've been busy with college and therapy, you know, the usual,"

"Right, right, so how's the therapy been?"

"That's actually what I was calling about, today was the day I officially got back my life!"

"Veronica, that's amazing!"

"I know,"

"I'm so happy for you! Congrats!"

"Thank you, anyhow, me and my roommate were planning a party to celebrate and were wondering if you could come join us?"

"I mean, it's not that far of a drive,"

There was a small pause.

"I'll be there, count on it, Veronica,"

"Great! I'll see you then!"

"See you soon,"

And with that, the line went dead.

Veronica smiled as she walked back to her dorm, today was an incredible day. Not only did she free herself from the pain of the past, but she also happened to rekindle some old friendships. She hummed to herself as she skipped down the hallway. Life was finally looking up for her and nothing was going to take her down.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had a lot of fun writing this and I love it lmao
> 
> Anyhow, thank you for reading and have a lovely day/night!


End file.
